Deciding moments
by VaryMyDays
Summary: A series of life-changing moments in the lives of Minerva McGonagall and Rolanda Hooch over the course of their forty-year friendship. WARNING: this will be a femslash story.
1. Getting acquainted

**A/N: No copyright infringement intended. Also, I need to say thanks to lolwrwg for her useful tips and suggestions. Be sure to check out her wonderful stories as well.**

Chapter 1: Getting acquainted

It was early December 1956 when a young Minerva McGonagall walked towards the gates of Hogwarts. She had left a profitable job and a promising career at the Ministry of Magic in London behind for a position as Transfiguration Professor at the school that occupied a special place in her heart.

From the moment Minerva had stepped through the imposing oak doors as a fresh-faced, exceedingly bright eleven-year-old, a sense of belonging had wrapped itself permanently around her like a comfortable cloak. Hogwarts had fuelled her passion for knowledge and it had given her the confidence and the courage to be who she was, for better or worse since she no longer had to hide the fact she was a witch for fear of being ostracised or discriminated against by the community.

And now, just a couple of years after having graduated from her beloved school, she was once again walking towards the majestic castle that contained her past and held her future. As the gates to Hogwarts came closer into view, Minerva couldn't help but think back to a conversation she'd had with Elphinstone Urquart, her former boss at the Ministry, shortly before she had left for Scotland – his voice echoed in the back of her mind.

"Are you certain you want to do this, Minerva? You have a bright career ahead of you here, at the Ministry. Why don't you stay on and help us shape the future of the Wizarding world? Hogwarts will still be there in a couple of years and I have no doubt Albus will have a teaching position available anytime you want."

"I am quite certain, Finn. My mind is made up," she had answered decidedly. "I believe I am better suited to teach the young witches and wizards who _are_ after all the future of the Wizarding world, and going back to Hogwarts might be just what I need."

'Just what I need…' she pondered as the icy Scottish winds drifting in from the mountains made her shiver despite the warming spell she'd cast as a precaution. Perhaps it wasn't merely the winds that made her breath hitch and her fingers feel like icicles. As much as she loved Hogwarts, she could never have envisioned becoming a teacher here at the ripe old age of twenty-one. She was a scant three years older than the seventh-year students. How was she ever going to keep them in check?

Minerva suddenly felt a surge of anxiety coursing through her like a swirl of magic. Working at the Ministry and dealing with sensitive political issues from behind the safety of a desk was one thing, but to have to deal with hundreds of teenagers and their raging hormones on a daily basis while trying to impart knowledge onto them – the very thought of it made her want to turn around and walk back to the apparition point and travel to London to ask for her mind-numbing job at the Ministry back. Yet before she could let her nerves get the better of her, she was met by the imposing figure of Albus Dumbledore standing just beyond the gates at the grand entrance to the castle.

"Good morning, Miss McGonagall," Albus greeted her warmly, obviously aware of the ruminations that were racing through his former star pupil's head.

"Good morning, Headmaster," Minerva said in greeting her old Transfiguration Professor, when she was pulled back from her thoughts by the comforting sound of his voice, as she stepped through the gates.

She was grateful the newly appointed Headmaster had asked her to start her tenure at Hogwarts during the Christmas holidays. It meant she had the added benefit of two whole weeks without students roaming the corridors in which she could acquaint herself with the castle, her quarters, the curriculum and her fellow teachers – the same people she'd admired and looked up to when she'd attended school herself who were now going to be her colleagues. Once again she felt her body quiver and her heart beat faster at the thought of the challenges that lay ahead and the new adventure she was about to embark on.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts. Please do come in," Albus said invitingly. "I hope you've had a pleasant journey up here from London?"

"Yes, I did, thank you, Headmaster," Minerva confirmed while walking up the stairs and across the threshold of the castle, towards her future. She looked around as a small smile curled up the corners of her mouth, her mind going back to the time she'd first set foot on these ancient tiles. It was wonderful to be back in familiar surroundings, if a tad daunting.

Was she truly ready for a new beginning? How was she ever going to be a good teacher and guide impressionable young minds when so much in her own life still remained unresolved? Her mind was going a mile a minute and Minerva once again felt doubt and fear overwhelm her.

Seeing the pensive, far-away look on Minerva's face, emphasised by a pair of fiercely furrowed brows, Albus felt the need to assuage her apparent worries and provide some distraction.

"Let me take you to your quarters to give you some time to unpack and get settled in," he suggested while walking up the grand staircase.

"Thank you, Headmaster, that would be most welcome," Minerva accepted gratefully, as she was brought out of her reverie, before following the Headmaster up the stairs.

Albus stopped walking and turned towards her. "I believe we can do without the formalities from now on, Minerva. Please call me Albus," he offered kindly in an effort to ease his new teacher's nerves.

Minerva smiled at him. "Thank you, Headmaster, but I am afraid that will take some getting used to," she admitted modestly.

Albus smiled back at her before turning back around and continuing his ascend, fondly remembering Minerva's humble and deferential disposition. As a student she had always taken great care in weighing out the pros and cons before making a decision, not ever wanting to offend or alienate people. It was a character trait he'd admired very much and he was sure it would aide her in her career as a teacher because it would allow her to make fair decisions based on facts rather than feelings.

As they walked along the corridors of the castle, happy memories of a time not too long ago came flooding back to Minerva. The comforting smell of the wood panels, the feel of the stone tiles underneath her feet, the moving staircases, the view of the Forbidden Forest, the lively paintings – it was as if she'd never left.

When they halted in front of familiar looking sturdy double doors, Albus turned towards her again.

"You may remember these used to be my quarters, but ever since Armando passed through the veil, I've moved into the quarters above the Headmaster's office. So this…" he said opening the doors and gesturing elaborately with his arm, "...is all yours now. Please feel free to change the interior to suit your needs and decorative tastes. After all, this is your home now."

Minerva felt her heart swell at hearing the Headmaster's words. Her home. She was finally home again.

"Thank you, Headmaster," she said stepping into the large room she had come to know so well during her years as a student. It had been some time since she had been in the quarters of the Transfiguration Professor, the last time having been in her final year at Hogwarts when she had been studying for her Transfiguration Mastery under Albus's guidance as well as training to master her animagus skills.

Minerva looked around and noted the room hadn't changed much. It still contained a wooden desk and chair, several book cases and an inviting seating area with a sofa, two plush chairs and a fireplace. Some of the paintings were new, but all in all the room appeared much the same as she remembered and more importantly, the atmosphere had remained unchanged – the room still exuded a comforting, encouraging and peaceful feeling.

"This will do just fine," Minerva said as she put down her suitcases, a broad smile gracing her features.

"I'm pleased you like it," Albus said cheerfully. "Now, if you would be so kind as to join me in the teacher's lounge in an hour to give me the opportunity of introducing you to the rest of the staff, some of whom might be able to help you find your way around the castle. Not that you don't know your way already, but you _are_ a teacher now," he winked at her before walking towards the door.

Minerva felt her cheeks redden and her heart skip a beat. She _was_ a teacher now. A teacher!

"Would that suit you?" Albus inquired kindly, turning back to look at her.

Minerva nodded. "Yes, that would be perfect. Thank you again, Headmaster. I mean... Albus," she quickly corrected herself, when he glared at her over his half-moon spectacles.

Albus simply nodded, his eyes twinkling. "Good. I'll be seeing you in an hour then, Professor McGonagall," he concluded, walking through the doors and closing them behind him with a small flick of his wrist.

"Professor McGonagall," she mused. "That actually has a nice ring to it. Now if I could only live up to the title." Minerva sighed deeply. There was no turning back now. She was here, at Hogwarts, as the new Transfiguration Professor.

"Well... a worried mind never accomplishes anything worthwhile," she spoke resolutely, remembering her mother's words before looking around the room and deciding to unpack first.

Minerva wandlessly levitated her suitcases and had them float behind her as she ascended the small spiral staircase towards her personal chambers. When she arrived at the door, she opened it to find to her delight another large room, which appeared to be a study with several more doors leading into it. When she went to open each of the doors in turn, she was thrilled to find a spacious bedroom with a fireplace of its own, a luxurious bathroom, a nice-sized guestroom and a small kitchen.

"This will do just fine, indeed," she reiterated her earlier words, a contented smile adorning her lips.

When she returned to the bedroom, she proceeded to unpack her suitcases and put away her clothes and the few personal belongings she'd taken with her from her flat in London. London... up until a few months ago it'd looked like she would be building a future there. Minerva slowly sat down on the bed before immediately rising up again.

"Oh, this mattress is entirely too soft. That will never do!" she stated disapprovingly before transfiguring it into the type of mattress that suited her needs and high standards. 'There now. That is much better,' she thought as she settled herself on the bed again.

The life she'd led in London seemed so far away right now. Mere weeks ago she had been on her way to becoming one of the top officials at the Ministry of Magic with a brilliant career to look forward to. The move to London had helped her put her life in perspective and it had strengthened her belief that she had made the right decision when she'd called off her engagement to Dougal McGregor.

Dougal had been her first love and the day he proposed had been the happiest day of her life. However, she'd soon come to realise the reality of being married to a Muggle would be far different from the way she'd imagined their life together to be. Minerva had loved Dougal and she would probably always love him but she knew their relationship had been ill-fated from the start with the secret of her identity as a witch looming over it.

So it had been after much deliberation and with a heavy heart that she had broken off their engagement and moved to London. After she had left, Dougal had written countless letters, imploring her to return and marry him, but she had never replied – too fearful of being convinced to move back to Scotland. Back to him.

When she had first arrived in London, Minerva had been heartbroken but gradually things had started to look up. She was excelling in her work and gaining the respect of both her colleagues and her boss, and she'd allowed herself to let love back into her life. Minerva felt her heart tighten when she thought back to her time in London, causing her to quickly dispel with the nuisance of emotions and instead get on with the task at hand. She needed to press on if she were to be on time at the teacher's lounge.

* * *

Half an hour later Minerva found herself standing in front of the doors to the teacher's lounge deciding on whether to knock or simply enter the room. She opted to knock for fear of disturbing a private conversation, after which she was promptly greeted by the doors opening and Albus walking towards her.

"Please come in, Minerva. You are right on time. And for future reference, you do not need to knock to enter. This is the teacher's lounge – you belong here," he reassured her.

"Thank you... Albus," she gratefully accepted.

When she walked in, the heads of all the teachers present whipped round to look at her as though they were one. Not quite accustomed to being the centre of attention, their curious glances made her blush for which she immediately scolded herself internally. 'For Merlin's sake, Minerva, get a hold of yourself! These people are not your teachers anymore, they are your colleagues. Stop this foolish behaviour at once and act like an adult!'

She straightened her back, took a deep breath and went to stand next to Albus with her head held high. She was happy to spot Poppy Pomfrey who had joined the staff as a mediwitch-in-training at the beginning of term. They had been friends during their time at Hogwarts and Minerva was relieved to see a familiar face that wasn't attached to a former teacher. Albus proceeded to lead her around the room introducing her to the staff, all of whom greeted her warmly which made her feel instantly more at ease.

Finally, Albus guided her towards a woman who did not quite seem like a teacher at first glance. She was rather muscular with short spiky hair and piercing yellow eyes, and donning a black robe that was unfastened to reveal a Quidditch outfit. Minerva would have recognised her anywhere: Rolanda Hooch. Former Beater for the Montrose Magpies, award-winning coach and all-round celebrated expert in the field of Quidditch.

Albus gestured towards Rolanda. "Considering your passion for Quidditch, Minerva, I'm certain I do not have to introduce our flight instructor and Quidditch referee," he said with a knowing smile, looking at both of them.

"Most certainly not!" Minerva beamed as she extended her hand. "It is an honour to meet you, Madam Hooch. I have been a huge admirer of yours even before I was old enough to mount a broom."

"Well, thank you, Minerva. That's very flattering, even though your compliment has managed to make me feel rather ancient," Rolanda said scoldingly, taking Minerva's hand and shaking it firmly.

"Oh, Merlin, I am so... I didn't mean.. I'm..." Minerva felt her cheeks flush pink.

Rolanda let out a hearty laugh, "I was just teasing you, Minerva. There's no need to get flustered. And please call me 'Hooch'. Everyone does."

"Um… well, I don't think… I mean…" Minerva stammered, feeling embarrassed as she found herself once again struggling to form a coherent sentence.

Hearing Minerva stumble over her words, Rolanda held up her hand, wanting to put the poor woman out of her misery. "Just 'Rolanda' will suffice as well," she offered friendly.

Minerva sighed in relief. "In that case, it is a pleasure to meet you, Rolanda," she said shaking her hand confidently.

"The pleasure is all mine, Minerva," Rolanda replied, returning the compliment before letting go of Minerva's hand.

"Well, that's the formalities done," Albus said as he clapped his hands together. "I believe it is time to adjourn to the Great Hall for lunch. Professors? If you would be so kind as to join me?"

* * *

It was already past midnight yet Minerva lay wide awake on her newly transfigured mattress staring at the ceiling. The excitement and anxiety that had come with her first day back at Hogwarts had made it impossible for her to fall asleep. She decided she needed to release some of the energy that had been building up since early this morning.

Minerva got out of bed, put on her dressing gown and transfigured into her tabby cat form, which allowed her to travel longer distances in a short amount of time. 'Being an animagus sure does have its perks,' she thought as she dashed out of her quarters and sped along the corridors of the castle, trying desperately to get rid of any lingering tension and excess energy.

As she rounded the corner towards the grand staircase, she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks when she was nearly trampled by a pair of boots. She let out a loud meow before looking up at the person attached to the boots: Rolanda Hooch.

Rolanda shrieked, startled by the unexpected figure of a small cat with distinctive features colliding with her. She looked down at the cat that was trembling slightly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, little one," she said endearingly as she crouched down and petted the cat on the head. "I hope I did not frighten you. I didn't see you there. In fact, I don't think I have seen you here before. Where did you come from?"

Rather than running away from Rolanda, Minerva quickly transfigured back into her human form hoping to prevent any more embarrassing situations, but ending up scaring Rolanda instead.

"Minerva?! Merlin's beard! That was you?" Rolanda exclaimed, taking a step back and putting a hand to her chest.

Minerva nodded, somewhat ashamed at having been caught roaming the castle in the middle of the night and even worse, frightening the one person she had looked up to ever since she was a young girl.

"You nearly scared the Quidditch pants off of me. That was the last thing I expected to happen," Rolanda blurted out.

Minerva looked at her apologetically. "I did not mean to scare you, Rolanda. I thought it best to transfigure back into my human form to avoid any awkwardness but I seemed to have made things worse. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm alright now," Rolanda assured her. "As a matter of fact, I thought that was rather brilliant! I didn't know you were an animagus."

"Yes. I have been for a couple of years now," Minerva proudly acknowledged, feeling a tiny blush creep up her cheekbones. "Albus helped me with my training in my final year at school."

"Well, it looks like he taught you well. That was quite impressive. Next year, you should surprise your first-year students with your skills. It would scare them out of their wits, much like it did me," Rolanda snickered.

"I just might," Minerva chuckled before turning serious again. "I _am_ sorry I bumped into you, Rolanda. I simply could not stay in my room any longer. Today has been quite the eventful one and I needed to let off some steam."

Rolanda shook her head knowingly. "No need to apologise, I know exactly how you feel. In fact, I was on my way to the Astronomy Tower to get some air myself. Care to join me?"

"I would love to," Minerva agreed, pleased to have someone to talk to. "How long have you been working at Hogwarts?" she asked as they climbed the stairs.

"For a little over a year now."

"And do you still sometimes feel..."

"Out of place, overcome, unworthy, insecure?" Rolanda interrupted her with a smile.

Minerva nodded.

"Yes, on occasion. Though it gets better as time goes by."

"Really?" Minerva was surprised at the flight instructor's admission. "But you seem so put-together and in control."

Rolanda smiled, tilting her head. "Well, I can't have my students think I'm doubting my own abilities when I am teaching them the intricate skills required for riding a broom, now can I?" she stated as they entered the Astronomy Tower.

"No, I suppose not," Minerva sighed, looking out into the darkness over the grounds surrounding Hogwarts. "I just wish I could know for certain I will be doing right by my students."

"Don't worry, Minerva. You will get the hang of it," Rolanda said moving to stand next to her and laying a reassuring hand on her arm. "From what I hear, you have made quite a favourable impression on the other teachers and I have no doubt the students will grow to respect you as well. It will take some time but I believe you have the makings of a brilliant teacher."

"Thank you, Rolanda. That is very kind of you to say," Minerva turned towards her with a grateful look.

"So I understand you used to be an avid Quidditch player yourself?" Rolanda inquired, wanting to move on to a more light-hearted subject and one she just happened to be extremely knowledgeable about. "I never did see you play, but I have heard you were quite the Chaser, if you'll excuse the pun."

Minerva threw her head back and laughed. "You are forgiven and yes, I was. I loved Quidditch – still do as a matter of fact."

"Why did you stop playing?"

"That wasn't actually my choice. In my final year at Hogwarts, I sustained some injuries during a heated game between Gryffindor and Slytherin, which prevented me from playing at the level I was used to. I was heartbroken but I suppose I had to give up playing sooner or later since I was about to graduate and I did not aspire to a career in Quidditch. Not that there's anything wrong with that, mind you," she hastened to add seeing a miffed look appear on Rolanda's face.

"What about you, though? Why did you become a teacher at Hogwarts?" Minerva swiftly changed the subject for fear of putting another foot in her mouth. "I remember reading you were doing quite well as coach for the Montrose Magpies with having won the British Quidditch Cup for five years running and coaching several players into becoming international superstars. I believe you were even asked to be the head coach for the National Team during the next Olympics, weren't you?"

Rolanda gleamed with pride. "I see you really are an admirer, aren't you? What did you do, memorise the entire 128 pages of _Quidditch through the ages_?"

Minerva laughed shyly. "Perhaps. I already told you, I love Quidditch."

"So it seems," Rolanda nudged her shoulder making Minerva chuckle. "But in answer to your question, I thoroughly enjoyed my work as a Quidditch coach. When I was no longer in a position to play for the Montrose Magpies, I was asked to join the coaching team instead and it suited me even better than being a player. There is just something about guiding people and having them perform to the best of their abilities and even beyond that."

Minerva nodded in agreement.

"However," she continued, "I am of the opinion that one should never linger too long for fear of overstaying one's welcome. And to be frank, I got rather fed up with travelling up and down the country playing anywhere and everywhere. So after last season's victorious outcome, I decided to hang up my boots, so to speak, and seek other employment. That's when Albus offered me the position of flight instructor and Quidditch referee."

"And how do you like it so far?" Minerva questioned.

"Honestly? It still takes some getting used to, even after having been here for an entire year," Rolanda confessed. "There are times when I have to keep reminding myself I am teaching and refereeing children, as young as eleven-year-olds, and not professional Quidditch players. But I do believe I have made the right decision in coming here to teach."

"That's comforting to hear. I hope I feel the same a year from now," Minerva said sincerely.

Rolanda observed her young companion and was struck by the level of worry on her face. How could someone with such a brilliant mind and apparently a sheer abundance of talent be this insecure? She decided from now on, she would try and look after Minerva whenever she could. 'After all,' she mused internally, 'everyone needs someone on their side to help them along.'

"So tell me, why did you return to Hogwarts so soon after having graduated?" Rolanda inquired, curious as to why someone as young as Minerva would choose to be cooped up in a Scottish castle for nine months out of the year. "From what Albus had told us before you joined the staff, you were well on your way to becoming a high-ranking Ministry official. What changed?"

Minerva looked Rolanda in the eye, unsure as to whether or not she should tell her the truth. For now, she chose to be truthful without revealing the whole story. There would be plenty of time for that later on, she figured.

"When I started working at the Ministry, I was completely in awe. It was truly an honour to be able to contribute to the many developments in the Wizarding world. However, slowly I became aware of the fact that not only was I not cut out to spend the entire day behind a desk trying to juggle political issues with moral ones, but I also recognised that all this time I had been running. Yet instead of running towards my future, I had been running away from my past and I knew that needed to change if I was ever to succeed in life. Then when I did focus all my efforts on looking towards the future and becoming the person I believed I could be, I..." Minerva suddenly stopped and looked away.

"You what?" Rolanda asked compassionately, making Minerva focus her gaze on her.

"I...I... well... let me just say the choices I made, or rather was forced to make, did not aide my personal growth nor my quest for happiness and fulfilment."

"What do you mean by that?" Rolanda wondered, intrigued by the young woman's careful choice of words.

"It means that I realised my time at Hogwarts had been one of great joy and personal growth while my job at the Ministry was anything but. That's when I set out to apply for a job as a teacher and when I was offered one in the Transfiguration department working under Albus, I gladly accepted. I loved the idea of giving back to the school that had offered me a home, acceptance, knowledge and a safe haven. It's a privilege to have been given the opportunity to provide the students in my care with the comfort of knowing that Hogwarts is their home. A place to grow and learn without being judged."

Rolanda watched Minerva intently, feeling her admiration for the remarkable young woman grow by the second. "You sound awfully wise for a woman your age."

"Thank you. I really appreciate that coming from someone I respect as much as I respect you."

Rolanda chuckled. "I suppose that concludes the mutual admiration society for tonight," she said in jest, making Minerva laugh.

"I think we'd better retire for the night before we end up fawning all over each other," Minerva agreed.

"I enjoyed bumping into you tonight, Minerva. It has been quite interesting finding out more about you," Rolanda said as she went to hug her.

Minerva immediately froze when she felt Rolanda's arms wrap around her.

Rolanda, for her part, was rather taken aback and slightly hurt when she noticed her colleague stiffen in her embrace, causing her to quickly release her hold.

"Are you alright, Minerva?" she asked with noticeable concern in her voice.

"I- I'm sorry," Minerva stammered.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, really. It is just that I am not used to such public displays of affection," Minerva admitted hesitantly.

Rolanda let out a small chuckle. "I don't know about you, Minerva," she said looking around and gesturing with her hands, "but I wouldn't quite call this public, would you?"

Minerva tilted her head, one corner of her mouth quirking upwards into a half-smile.

"Well, you might as well get used to it," Rolanda continued with a mischievous twinkle in her eye, "because I am prone to obvious displays of affection, public or otherwise."

"I will certainly try," Minerva said confidently though trying to hide the small quiver in her voice.

"Good! Now, let's make our way downstairs and see if this little night-time outing will turn out to have been beneficial to our sleep-deprived minds," Rolanda concluded, offering Minerva her arm, who took it without hesitation, flashing her new friend a genuine smile before the two of them made their way downstairs to their separate quarters.

* * *

Three months later

After their first chance encounter, Minerva and Rolanda had quickly become close friends despite their vastly different personalities. Over the past couple of months, they had taken to discuss anything, from their students' achievements to the latest Quidditch results and their personal lives. Even though Minerva had always been a fiercely private person, Rolanda had a disarming quality about her that had made Minerva feel comfortable enough to let her guard down. She was rather grateful to have found someone she could trust and confide in, especially since she was just starting out at Hogwarts. Rolanda, in turn, marvelled at Minerva's intellect and the level of care she showed her students, and if she were completely truthful, it was also rather flattering to have someone around who admired her for her Quidditch accomplishments.

This evening, Rolanda was on her way to her quarters to retire for the night after having spent yet another exhausting day trying to teach innocent children how to handle a powerful broom, when she saw Albus leaving Minerva's classroom and walk in the other direction. The worried look on his face made Rolanda's stomach tighten and she quickened her pace. When she reached the classroom, Rolanda knocked on the door before opening it and popping her head round the corner, calling out to her friend.

"Minerva?"

Minerva was standing in front of her desk with her shoulders slumped and her head bowed down. As soon as she heard someone calling out her name, she lifted her head, straightened her back and quickly wiped away her tears, even though the last thing she was in the mood for was having to speak to anyone. After her talk with Albus, she simply wanted to get to her quarters, crawl into bed and cast an Obliviate spell to erase her memories. When she saw Rolanda's eyes staring back at her worriedly, she turned around as fresh tears began to cascade down her cheeks.

Rolanda closed the door and proceeded to walk over to where Minerva was standing. She was crying audibly now, her head in her hands and her shoulders shaking.

Rolanda tenderly put her hands on Minerva's upper arms and gently turned her around so she was facing her again. "What is this all about, Minerva? What's wrong? Did something happen with Albus?"

Minerva shook her head. "No, he... he was trying to com... to comfort me," she uttered between sobs.

"Comfort you? Why?"

Minerva lifted her head from her hands, revealing eyes that were swollen and red-rimmed. "Because of this." She took a piece of parchment from her desk and held it out to Rolanda.

"What is that?" The concern in Rolanda's voice was evident as she took the parchment from Minerva and started to read its contents.

"It… it is a letter from my mo- mother. She... she..."

"What happened? Did something happen to your parents?" Rolanda gently touched Minerva's arm while looking up at her.

"No, no, none of that, thank Merlin," she sighed. "It's... it's just…" she started. "Dougal has gotten married," she finally uttered softly before covering her face with her hands again.

"Oh, Minerva, I'm so sorry," Rolanda said, enveloping her in a tight hug causing Minerva to break down and start crying uncontrollably as she clutched on to Rolanda and buried her face in her robes.

During one of their late-night talks Minerva had told Rolanda about her relationship with Dougal. At the time, Rolanda suspected Minerva had been putting up a brave front when she'd said she had put the past behind her and gotten over her feelings for Dougal, and seeing the state she was in now confirmed what Rolanda had believed all along – Minerva was still very much in love with Dougal and the news of his wedding had shattered her heart all over again.

Rolanda was at a loss as to what she could do to help her friend. The one thing she knew for certain was she needed to get Minerva to her own quarters to rest. She opted to use the floo network to spare Minerva the embarrassment of running into anyone in her current state of despair.

Rolanda slowly eased her arms away from Minerva and cupped the emotionally distraught woman's chin with her hand to lift her gaze upwards as she tenderly wiped away the tears from underneath her eyes. "Minerva? I'm going to floo you to your quarters now. You have a class to teach early in the morning and you need your rest."

Minerva's only response was a slight nod of her head as she allowed herself to be led to the fireplace.

Rolanda spoke the name of their destination, threw the floo powder into the fireplace, and within seconds they were standing in Minerva's first floor study. Rolanda promptly cleaned both of their robes of any remaining soot and helped Minerva walk towards her bedroom.

"Would you like to change into your nightgown?" Rolanda asked lovingly, after she opened the door and watched Minerva drag herself onto the bed.

"No, I am too exhausted," Minerva sighed, her voice soft and raspy, as she laid down burying her head in her pillow and closing her eyes.

Rolanda knelt down next to the bed and placed her hand on Minerva's arm. "Would you like me to stay with you until you've fallen asleep?"

"No, thank you, Rolanda," Minerva's voice was muffled by the pillow before she turned around to lay on her other side, her voice shaking now. "You must have more urgent matters to attend to."

Rolanda quickly stood up and moved to sit on the bed next to her. "Right now, _you_ are my urgent matter."

Minerva peered through heavy-lidded eyes when she felt the mattress dip slightly and looked up at her friend whose arms were stretched out invitingly. She hesitated for a moment, but her sadness quickly overruled her inhibitions and she scooted over to Rolanda. "Thank you," she breathed as she allowed herself to relax in Rolanda's embrace, welcoming the comfort and solace her friend's warm and welcoming arms offered.

Minerva had come to know Rolanda as an outgoing person who wasn't afraid to show her emotions and act on her impulses, something she had gradually grown to admire. She had even gotten used to Rolanda's hugs and friendly touches, which she found to be rather endearing, and for which she thanked Merlin at this very moment since she needed the comfort of knowing she didn't have to go through this ordeal alone.

Rolanda held Minerva close as she gently rubbed up and down her back in a soothing motion. When she heard Minerva's breathing becoming slow and steady, signalling she had fallen asleep, she sighed in relief. Soon she felt her own eyelids become heavy and she let sleep take over, content in having been able to help her dear friend.

 _To be continued_

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	2. Moving forward

**A/N: No copyright infringement intended. I once again need to thank lolwrwg for sharing her thoughts and suggestions. Don't forget to check out her amazing stories as well.**

Chapter 2: Moving forward

1982

A year had passed since He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had disappeared and even though most of the wizarding community was convinced they had seen the last of him, a small minority of the staff at Hogwarts knew differently. It would simply be a matter of time before he was strong enough to make his return and try again to eradicate the wizarding world of anyone who wasn't of pureblood descent.

After Minerva had learned of the fate of the Potters, the Longbottoms and countless other good wizards and witches, the need to keep her friends and family close had become even stronger. Her friendship with Rolanda had flourished over the past thirty years and Minerva had recently confided in her that she had started to meet with her former boss, Elphinstone Urquart, on a regular basis.

When she'd been employed at the Ministry, he had not only been a mentor to her but also a good friend. After she'd left for Scotland, they had kept in touch from time to time and over the years, Elphinstone had even proposed to her on several occasions, yet Minerva had always politely declined, stating she had no desire to get married.

This evening Elphinstone had come round again and they'd taken a leisurely stroll along the grounds of Hogwarts, enjoying the warm summer breeze when their small outing had surprisingly turned out to be more than a simple walk. Right now Minerva was on her way to the Quidditch pitch to share her news with Rolanda who was working late, preparing the field for the Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw match the next day.

As Minerva approached the pitch, she saw her friend standing in the distance, hugging someone, before the person mounted a broom and swiftly flew off. She looked up at the sky, squinting her eyes in an effort to identify the figure, when she suddenly recognised who it was and pursed her lips – Gwendolyn Morgan. She picked up her pace, anxious to find out what was going on, when Rolanda spotted her.

"Minerva!" she called out. "What a pleasant surprise! What brings you by? I thought you were out with Finn?"

"I was," Minerva answered distractedly, looking back up at the sky. "Was that Gwen I just saw leaving?"

"Yes, it was," Rolanda confirmed happily. "She came by to see me."

Gwendolyn Morgan was a former head of the Holyhead Harpies who had once famously turned down a proposal of marriage by rendering her suitor unconscious. Rolanda, never one to shy away from a challenge and having been head over heels in love with her, had pursued her relentlessly. However, their tempestuous three-year relationship had ended fifteen years ago and Rolanda had never fully recovered from the break-up.

Minerva observed the twinkle in Rolanda's eye and a sense of worry crept up on her. "Rolanda... What exactly is going on between the two of you?"

Recognising the berating tone in Minerva's voice, Rolanda immediately put up her defences. "What do you mean? We're just friends."

Minerva scoffed. "Do not even try and lie to me, Rolanda! You have not spoken to each other in years and all of a sudden she decides to come and see you? That makes no sense! What is going on?" she demanded to know, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Do not use that tone of voice with me, Professor McGonagall!" Rolanda snipped back. "I am not one of your students and I am neither impressed nor intimidated by you," she spoke confidently before taking a deep breath, knowing that Minerva would not relent until she'd gotten an answer. "But if you must know, although it is hardly any of your business, we happened to bump into each other at _The Three Broomsticks_ two weeks ago and we ended up reminiscing and spending quite an enjoyable evening together."

"None of my business?" Minerva declared, offended by Rolanda's offhand remark. "I seem to remember a certain yellow-eyed witch spending countless evenings in my quarters, heartbroken and wanting to hide from the world because of that... that woman. So I do not see how you can possibly stand there and say this is none of my business?"

"That was years ago," Rolanda said, dismissing her worries with a wave of her hand. "Things have changed."

Minerva's eyes narrowed. "Please don't tell me you are contemplating getting back together with her?"

"And why not?" Rolanda asked defiantly. "We were happy together."

"Until she cheated on you," Minerva countered.

Gwen's betrayal had hurt Rolanda immeasurably and it had taken her months to recover from their breakup, accounting for Minerva's less than pleased reaction to discovering the woman was once again worming her way back into her friend's life. Minerva had been by Rolanda's side through all of it and when some of her fighting spirit had finally returned, she'd resolved never to allow anyone to hurt her like that again.

Rolanda was taken aback by Minerva's sharp words. "That was a long time ago. We are not the same people we once were," she retorted.

"Is that what she has been telling you?" Minerva asked sarcastically. "Honestly Rolanda, don't you think you are being rather naive?"

"No, I don't," Rolanda gritted through her teeth, not wanting to start a fight but finding it difficult to keep a civil tone. "Don't you worry about me, Minerva. I am quite capable of taking care of myself, thank you very much."

"Of course I worry! Have you forgotten what happened the last time you took up with her?" Minerva uttered, growing more annoyed by the minute. "I don't trust her," she said menacingly, peering over her spectacles.

"Why are you so dead-set against me being happy? You are supposed to be my friend," Rolanda inquired, confused and slightly hurt but also curious as to why Minerva was reacting so fiercely against her renewed acquaintance with Gwen.

"I am your friend and I do want you to be happy!" Minerva replied indignantly.

"That is exactly what I'm aiming for, Minerva, to be happy. We have been through a gruesome war and I for one will take my happiness where I can get it," Rolanda stated decidedly. "I appreciate your concern, truly I do, but trust me when I tell you I am more than capable of handling Gwen. I outgrew my training broom a long time ago. I'm a big girl now."

Minerva watched Rolanda intently. She was smiling at her, but judging from the look in her eyes it was quite clear there was no room for further discussion. Minerva knew better than to pursue something when Rolanda had no intention of complying so she decided to relent.

"Fine," she said curtly before inclining her head, her voice now soft and caring. "And I do trust you. I merely do not want you to get hurt. You are my friend and I care too much about you to let someone betray you again."

"Thank you," Rolanda accepted, grateful to be changing the subject. "Now, why did you come and see me? I thought you were supposed to be out with Finn all evening."

"Well," Minerva started, "that is actually what I have come to see you about."

"What do you mean?" Rolanda frowned. "Did something happen?"

"Yes. In a way," Minerva smiled. "While we were strolling along the lake, I was talking about my work here and Finn spoke of his impending retirement from the Ministry, when suddenly he asked me to marry him again and..."

"Oh no, not again?" Rolanda chuckled. "Did he really? The poor man does have it bad for you, doesn't he? What did he say when you turned him down this time?"

"That's just it, Rolanda. What I was going to say, before you interrupted me..." Minerva said, raising one eyebrow, "...is that I have accepted."

"You've accepted... Accepted what? His proposal?!"

"Yes, that is what I am saying."

"But you... how... why..." Rolanda gathered her thoughts together before continuing. "You have turned him down time and time again. Why accept him now, after all these years? What changed?"

"The war," Minerva answered, regret lacing her voice. "I realised our lifetimes are limited, even in the wizarding world, and I'd rather spend my life with someone who respects me and makes me happy and fulfilled than live the rest of it by myself."

"So you're settling?" Rolanda asked, her tone a little more harsh than she'd intended.

"Rolanda, please. You know I would never do that to Finn. Perhaps what we have is not like the passionate love affairs of my younger years, but there is familiarity, friendship and trust, and that means an awful lot. Being with Finn makes me happy. What more could anyone ask for?"

"Do you love him?"

"Well, yes. I mean, I am not _in_ love with him in the same way I was with Dougal and…" Minerva paused for a moment and sighed, "...but I do love him. Besides, Dougal is gone now, so I can finally stop holding on to that juvenile notion of us one day miraculously finding our way back to each other."

"I hate to point out the obvious, but you don't sound convinced," Rolanda noted wryly. "I'm not sure that choosing comfort over passion is the right thing for you to do. You are not the type to settle."

Minerva pursed her lips. "Well, pardon me, Rolanda, but I did not know I had to ask for your approval before making any decisions about _my_ life. I do not see how me wanting to find happiness with Finn is any different than you seeking the same in another ill-fated fling with Gwen, do you?"

"Alright, alright," Rolanda said, putting up both of her hands in defence, not wanting to quarrel any longer. "You're right. I know when I'm licked. Though you are wrong about Gwen," she hastened to add. "I did not mean to doubt your judgment. I just care about you and I want you to be sure that you're making the right decision."

A small smile started to grace Minerva's lips as Rolanda continued.

"I really am glad you've found someone who can make you happy again. You are one of a kind, Minerva McGonagall, and you deserve the very best," she stated honestly. "Now come here and let me congratulate you properly."

Minerva laughed and walked over to Rolanda's outstretched arms, allowing her to pull her into a warm embrace.

"Thank you for saying that, Rolanda. So do you," Minerva replied, pulling back slightly and locking eyes with her. "Please promise me you will be careful around Gwen?"

"I promise. On my honour as a Magpie," Rolanda assured her, putting her hand over the batch on her chest before once again wrapping her arms around her friend.

"Good," Minerva let out a small laugh before hugging her friend close to her, knowing that better days were ahead for both of them.

When Rolanda felt Minerva wrap her arms tightly around her and relax into their embrace, she was suddenly struck by an unfamiliar though comforting feeling – a sense of home, of belonging. She was grateful Minerva was not able to see her face for she had certainly noticed something was off.

Rolanda could not make heads or tails of it which worried her. She was pleased for Minerva, wasn't she? Yes, of course she was! Then why had this unexplainable knot started to form in her stomach? Was it concern? Apprehension? Jealousy? Whatever it was, it made her feel restless and ill at ease. Though rather than dwell on whatever it was she was feeling, she shrugged it off, reprimanding herself internally, 'Get a grip, Hooch! You've been spending too many years in Minerva's company, you're starting to overthink things.'

* * *

Three and a half years later

Despite her initial scepticism, Rolanda had been forced to admit that Minerva and Finn were evenly matched and she had watched her friend blossom and enjoy one of the happiest times of her life. Their house had been filled with joy and laughter, especially during the frequent visits from Minerva's nieces and nephews, up until that fateful moment when Finn had passed away so unexpectedly. Minerva had been heartbroken and after she had moved out of their home in Hogsmeade and back into her quarters at Hogwarts, she had closed herself off from everyone, delving into her work and keeping her emotions buried behind what seemed like an impenetrable wall.

As Rolanda had watched her friend become more and more of a recluse, she'd enlisted the help of Poppy who had advised her to offer Minerva any type of distraction, other than work, to keep her from retreating too far into her own mind, which was what Rolanda had been doing for the past six months. Even though she was one of the few people with whom Minerva was still spending time, things had changed between them, which was not to Rolanda's liking.

This morning, she was on her way to Minerva's quarters, ostensibly to ask her for some advice, but in truth, to see how she was doing. She had informed Minerva of her intention to come by seeing as she would not allow anyone to visit her without prior consent. Minerva had reluctantly agreed to see her, because she was still miffed about Rolanda having arranged for Poppy to come by twice a week to check on her.

After Rolanda had arrived at Minerva's quarters, she knocked on the door. Yet instead of hearing Minerva's voice calling out to her to enter the room, the door swung open magically to reveal an annoyed-looking Transfiguration Professor sitting at her desk, trying to work, while the Matron of Hogwarts was performing diagnostic spells and checking her vitals.

"Good morning, Minerva, Poppy," Rolanda said cheerfully as she nodded to both of them. "And how are we feeling today?"

Minerva looked up from her papers, glaring menacingly over her spectacles. "I do not know how _you_ are feeling today, Rolanda, but I for one am fed up with being treated like a weak and incompetent patient."

As Poppy waved her wand again, Minerva put her hand up. "That will be quite enough for today, Poppy. I am certain the patients at the infirmary are eagerly awaiting your care," she curled her lips ever so slightly, so as not to seem rude. "Thank you for stopping by."

Poppy tilted her head and sighed. "It was no bother, Minerva. I'm always glad to help, though it would be much easier for me to do my job if you weren't fighting me every step of the way."

Minerva looked pointedly at her, to which Poppy shook her head. "I know, I know. I should be going." She packed up her medical bag and pocketed her wand. "That stubborn streak of yours is not very becoming, mind you. I will be back to check up on you in a couple of days." And with that Poppy left Minerva's quarters, rolling her eyes and sighing when she walked past Rolanda.

Rolanda watched her go, "That poor woman," before turning back to look at Minerva. "She is only trying to help, you know?"

Minerva did not look up at her, but kept scratching away at the parchment with her quill. "I am well aware of that, Rolanda. And I have you to thank for that." She slowly raised her head and glared at the flight instructor.

Rolanda just smiled, unfazed. "You're welcome, Minerva."

Minerva suppressed a small smile and went back to her work. "Thank you for stopping by but I do not need a babysitter, so if you would be so kind as to leave, I would be very grateful," she said sternly. "I am sure there are other people who would enjoy your company right now. May I suggest Gwen?" she added, a tad more snidely than she'd intended.

"You know very well I broke things off with Gwen two months ago," Rolanda gently chastised her. "And although you say you do not enjoy my company, I know for a fact that you do, otherwise you would not have agreed to see me."

Minerva did not respond because she knew Rolanda was right. In fact, she had found herself starting to look forward to Rolanda's visits in a different way than she used to. Ever since Finn had died, Minerva had decided that caring too much for people would only end up in heartache. Work had provided the distraction she needed, but over time, she had realised that her friendship with Rolanda had been instrumental in her healing process.

Being around Rolanda felt safe and familiar. She didn't have to pretend she was doing alright when in fact she was the furthest from alright she had ever been. With Rolanda she could be Minerva. Not Professor McGonagall, not Deputy Headmistress, not a member of the Order of the Phoenix, just Minerva. And at the moment, that was all that she wanted to be, though she was scared of allowing any type of emotion to bubble to the surface for fear of what would happen if she started to feel again.

Minerva sighed. "What have you come here for, other than to check up on me?"

Rolanda chuckled. "I can never get one past you, can I?

Minerva raised one eyebrow by way of answering her question, making Rolanda chuckle again. "As a matter of fact, I have come to ask you if you would be willing to inspect the Quidditch pitch with me? I thought some fresh air would do you some good and I could use another pair of eyes."

Minerva shook her head before directing her attention back to her work. "I am convinced you are more than capable of taking care of that yourself, Rolanda. And as you can clearly see, I am rather busy at the moment, though I do appreciate your asking me."

Rolanda quickly reached for her wand and within seconds Minerva's quill flew out of her hand and into Rolanda's outstretched one.

"What in the name of Merlin..." Minerva uttered irately before realising what had happened. She flicked her wrist and the quill instantly flew back to its owner. "You know better than to play games with me. Especially when there is work that needs to be done," she said through clenched teeth.

"All I know, is that staying cooped up in your quarters and burying yourself in your work isn't going to bring him back," Rolanda countered.

Minerva's scrutinising gaze fixed on her. "Thank you for sharing your abundant wisdom with me, Rolanda. Any more platitudes you wish to impart before you leave my quarters?" she asked haughtily.

"No. That was the only one that was on the list for today but I will make sure to bring some new ones for when next we meet."

Minerva couldn't keep herself from smiling when she noticed the smug grin plastered all over Rolanda's face. "You are infuriating, you know that?" she sighed as a small twinkle appeared in her eyes.

"So I've been told, but that hasn't stopped me yet," Rolanda winked at her.

Minerva snickered and put her quill down. "Alright, I concede." She got up out of her chair and went to grab her cloak and put it on before she extended her arm. "Let us go and inspect that pitch of yours."

Rolanda walked over to the cupboard and took out Minerva's broom, handing it to her as she took her arm. "Don't forget this. You are going to need it."

Minerva looked over at her friend, eyeing her suspiciously. "What are you up to, you wicked witch?"

Rolanda just threw her head back and cackled before guiding Minerva out to the field.

The two friends spent the next hour flying over the pitch checking to see that the goals, the stands, the field and all the equipment were in order before making their way back down to the supply room.

"Well, I believe everything is all set for the game this afternoon, so I'd best be returning to the castle," Minerva said as she dismounted her broom. "Thank you for persuading me to come with you. It felt wonderful to be flying again."

Rolanda still hovered right above the ground, looking playfully at Minerva. "Come on then. I'll race you to the edge of the Forbidden Forest."

Minerva frowned. "Rolanda, please. We are no longer children and I do have to get back to work," she chided her.

"Afraid you're going to lose?" The flight instructor said cheekily, as she proceeded to fly circles around Minerva, trying to egg her on. "I suppose you would have every right to be, since until just now, you hadn't been on a broom for ages and you probably have forgotten how to ride at high speed."

Minerva turned around and started to walk away, her broom tightly clutched in her hand as she tried to keep from giving in to her desire to give Rolanda a taste of her own medicine. "Your attempt at reverse psychology is not going to work on me, Rolanda," she called over her shoulder as she kept on towards the castle.

Rolanda flew over to her and hovered close by, now and then mischievously brushing her shoulder. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I am very sure, thank you very much," Minerva replied, straightening her back and picking up her pace.

"I don't think you are, though," Rolanda tried again. "But I can understand you not wanting to race against me. After all, we couldn't have the great Minerva McGonagall, famed for her fiercely competitive nature and refusal to admit defeat, lose against a retired and long-forgotten Quidditch Beater, now could we?" she added teasingly. "I can't wait to tell Severus you were afraid to take me on."

Before Rolanda knew what was happening, Minerva was flying right beside her, leaning over and whispering into her ear, "I'd rather eat my wand than lose to you. You want a race? You have got one, you persistent old witch." Minerva pulled back and watched as an impish smile brightened Rolanda's face, matching the one on her own face. "Alright. Are you ready?"

"Oh, I most certainly am!" Rolanda replied smugly, turning her broom around.

Minerva waved her hand and up in the air appeared an image of a clock that was set to count down from three. "The first one to reach the edge of the Forbidden Forest, wins. And remember, any type of foul play will be grounds for disqualification." She turned her head to her right and looked piercingly at Rolanda who was grinning like mad. "On the count of three..."

As the clock counted down, the two braced themselves on their brooms, looking at each other out of the corner of their eyes, and when the clock hit zero, they were off in a flash.

Minerva easily took the lead, looking back at her friend and smiling confidently when she noticed that Rolanda was trying everything in her might to catch up. For a fleeting moment, she relished the feeling of the wind caressing her face and the sight of the ground below rushing by as she increased her speed. She had missed the freedom and the excitement of flying; the way it helped her clear her head of all worries and cares. She closed her eyes and threw her head back, breathing in deeply and savouring the sense of peace and quiet as the sound of the wind whirling by became music to her ears.

After she opened her eyes again, she saw the edge of the forest come closer into view and her lips curled into a smirk when she noticed Rolanda was nowhere in sight. Just as she was turning around to establish how far ahead she was of her friend, she was surprised by Rolanda whizzing by and holding up both of her hands victoriously as she reached the finish line ahead of Minerva.

"What? How..." Minerva could not believe what'd just happened and only seconds after Rolanda had reached the edge of forest, Minerva caught up with her. "You could not possibly have won this contest fair and square. I left you eating my dust at the starting line. There was no earthly way for you to catch up with me, let alone defeat me, without improper use of magic."

"Oh, but I did. You may have gotten off to a good start, but you forget, I know your weakness when it comes to flying."

Minerva frowned, looking confused, which made Rolanda chuckle.

"You love flying, Minerva, and when you have gone months without enjoying the freedom it gives you, you always take a moment or two to relish it, completely forgetting everyone and everything around you. So it was just a matter of waiting for you to close your eyes and throw your head back before I was able to make my move," Rolanda explained, her eyes twinkling.

"You know me too well," Minerva grinned, flying closer and nudging her friend.

"Yes, I do," Rolanda proclaimed proudly. "Now back to the matter at hand. Would you like some Firewhisky or Butterbeer to go with your wand?"

"I think Firewhisky would do rather nicely," Minerva replied, deadpan, as she reached for her wand. "As much as it pains me to say this, I bow to your superior flying skills, Madam Hooch," she bowed her head before summoning a bottle of Firewhisky to float in front of her and bringing her wand to her lips.

Rolanda laid her hand on top of Minerva's and laughed. "That will be quite enough of that. You hold on to your wand for now. Simply knowing that you believe me to be superior to you will do just nicely."

An amused chuckle passed Minerva's lips as a warm feeling engulfed her body. She wondered how it was that Rolanda was always able to make her feel better. They had been close friends almost from the very moment they'd met and over the years, through all they had experienced together, their bond had become even stronger and Minerva could not imagine her life without Rolanda in it. Lately, she had never felt more at home than when she was with Rolanda. When that realisation hit her all of sudden, she did not quite know what to make of it so she quickly turned her broom around, watching as Rolanda followed suit.

They flew leisurely back to the Quidditch pitch, both lost in their own thoughts. Minerva alighted first and looked up at Rolanda who was slowly making her way down. "Thank you for helping me to take my mind off Finn for a while and forcing me to enjoy myself. I thought I had been coping rather well, but I am grateful for you reminding me that I needed to unwind and allow myself to loosen the reins, if only for a short time, in order to heal and move on."

"My pleasure, Minerva. Anything for you, my friend. I always enjoy any time we spend together. Especially when I can show you who is the better witch," she winked before dismounting and walking over to Minerva to give her a quick hug.

Minerva sighed, holding on tightly to Rolanda. "There are times when I miss Finn so much, I do not know how I will be able to make it through the day. I only wish I knew why we weren't allowed more time together." She sighed again, blinking back tears and trying to compose herself.

Rolanda didn't know what compelled her to do it, but she held on for a little longer than usual, softly rocking Minerva back and forth, not wanting to let go just yet. She slowly moved her hand up and down her back and smiled when she noticed the tension in Minerva's body ease away.

As Rolanda finally pulled back, she locked eyes with her and felt a slight blush creep up her neck when she noticed Minerva's cheeks had a pink tinge to them as well. She cleared her throat, "Yes... well... better get on now."

As Minerva nodded and turned around to make her way back to the castle, Rolanda called after her. "Wait! I completely forgot to ask you something."

Minerva stopped and turned. "Yes? What is it?"

"The Quidditch World Cup final is next week. Scotland is playing the United States."

"Yes? What about it?"

"Well, I know you're probably very busy, but I was able to secure two tickets and..." Rolanda wasn't able to finish her sentence as Minerva took a couple of steps forward and interrupted her.

"You have tickets to the final? How in Merlin's name did you get your stubby little fingers on those?! That match was sold out months in advance."

Rolanda's lips curled up. "Never mind that. Would you like to go?"

"Rolanda..." Minerva's voice lowered dangerously, "You did not do anything illegal in order to obtain those tickets, did you?"

"No, of course I didn't," Rolanda answered, miffed that she would suggest something like that. "Give me some credit, Minerva. I still happen to know a lot of people in the Quidditch community and one of them was kind enough to supply me with a pair of tickets. So? Do you want to go?"

"Do I want to go?! Is a Hippogriff easily offended? Yes, of course I want to go!" Minerva uttered excitedly.

"Good. Then it's settled," Rolanda stated as a broad smile adorned Minerva's lips. As she turned around to continue her walk back to the castle she heard Rolanda call after her. "Oh, and Minerva, if you ever need another flying lesson, you know where to find me."

Minerva just waved her hand and kept walking, calling out to her, "You are an insufferable wench!"

Rolanda threw her head back and roared with laughter.

* * *

The following week, Minerva and Rolanda were seated in the stands at the World Cup Quidditch final. So far, the game had been going for hours and from the looks of it, neither of the two teams were willing to hand over the win without a fight. Right now, they were tied yet again and the audience were waiting anxiously for the moment when one of the Seekers would spot the snitch and was able to end the game.

Rolanda had been entertaining herself by watching her friend, who was usually the very picture of composure and control, being swept up by the excitement of the game. It had been decades since Scotland had been in the final and Minerva had been uncharacteristically yelling at the top her voice and pumping her fist in the air whenever the Scottish team had been in possession of the quaffle or were fending off a bludger.

It was nearing the end of the sixth hour when suddenly the crowd watched in anticipation as the Scottish Seeker zoomed past his American cohort to go after the snitch. Minerva went to sit at the edge of her seat, her eyes glued to the snitch as both Seekers chased after it at high speed. They were dodging bludgers and quaffles as well as team members, both relentless in their pursuit of that one little ball that would lead them to victory.

Just when it looked as if the snitch had disappeared from view, the Scottish Seeker rushed by, his cloak following him like a tartan flag waving in the wind. The crowd watched in anticipation as he reached out his hand and just like that, he had caught the snitch, proudly holding it up in the air as a signal for the referee to end the match.

Minerva jumped up from her seat and screamed Gaelic phrases of joy and elation at the top of her lungs. She turned to Rolanda who was in stitches over her ordinarily stoic friend's euphoric behaviour now that her favourite team had beaten the American national team. Minerva quickly pulled her up by her arms and enthusiastically threw her arms around her, making Rolanda laugh even harder. When Minerva let go, she suddenly cupped Rolanda's cheeks with both hands and kissed her passionately on the lips.

 _To be continued_

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	3. Dealing with changes

**A/N: No copyright infringement intended. Once again, a big thanks to lolwrwg for sharing her insights and suggestions.**

Chapter 3: Dealing with changes

In a flash, Minerva realised what she had done and she was rudely awakened from her glorious daze, feeling as if she'd been hit by a Petrificus Totalus curse. Her large eyes flew open and widened even further as she quickly pulled her lips from Rolanda's and removed her hands from her cheeks as though the woman in front of her was engulfed in fiery flames. She stumbled backwards and looked at Rolanda who stared back at her, dumbfounded.

"I... I am so sorry, Rolanda. I don't know what possessed me to do that," Minerva said apologetically, feeling her cheeks flush. She looked down and uncharacteristically started fumbling with her hands, suddenly unaware of what to do with them. "I suppose 'possessed' is the right choice of words since I was beside myself with joy after Scotland won the Cup," she said, trying to add some humour to the equation in an effort to mask the feeling of utter embarrassment. She gazed back up at Rolanda. "I did not realise what I was doing. Please forgive me, Rolanda."

Rolanda had not moved in the past few minutes, perplexed by what had just happened and more than a little confused. The woman she'd grown to hold in such high esteem ever since they'd first met over thirty years ago, the woman she was proud to call a close friend, the woman who had lost her husband a mere six months ago... that same woman had kissed her – on the lips, in the middle of a crowded Quidditch stadium.

As she went through a myriad of emotions, Rolanda found Minerva watching her, anxiously waiting for her to respond. She quickly cleared her throat and composed herself, trying to dispel the uncomfortable tension that was lingering between them.

"What are you talking about, Minerva? There's nothing to forgive," Rolanda said offhandedly, though not as convincingly as she would have liked. "What's a little kiss between two old friends?" She smiled at Minerva, hoping she would not pursue the matter any further.

Minerva gave her a half-hearted smile. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want this to hurt our friendship in any..."

"Of course, it won't," Rolanda interrupted her, dismissing her worries with a wave of her hand. "That's what you get from downing too much Firewhisky. There's nothing to worry about, I promise you," she assured Minerva even though something in the pit of her stomach told her things between them had changed by that small, spontaneous act. She sighed and looked around, noticing people were slowly making their way out of the Quidditch stadium. "Shall we go back home?"

Minerva sensed that despite Rolanda's insistence that things were alright, something was troubling her and she feared the unexpected kiss might have done their friendship more harm than Rolanda led on. Although she felt an urge to put things right again, Minerva knew that now was not the right time to address the matter. Perhaps they would be able to talk things over in the morning when her cognitive abilities weren't muddled by alcohol. So for the time being she simply nodded in agreement, "Yes, I think that is best."

As Rolanda turned around and started to descend the stairs, Minerva followed suit. They walked in silence through the warm night air, both not quite sure of what more to say at this point, now and then glancing over at one another and smiling, almost in embarrassment, as they caught the other's eye. After they'd reached one of the apparition points, Minerva waited for Rolanda to take her hand and apparate them back to Hogwarts, unsure as to whether or not Rolanda would feel comfortable with her taking the lead at this time.

Without even looking at Minerva, Rolanda took her arm, waved her wand and in a matter of moments they were back at the gates of Hogwarts. She immediately let go of Minerva's arm and walked swiftly through the gates and up the stairs towards the grand oak doors. When she entered the castle, she was grateful to find the hallway empty, with the exception of the odd ghost floating about. Rolanda was desperately trying to find an answer that could explain how they'd ended up in the uncomfortable situation they presently found themselves in, but the more she went over it in her head, the more questions she uncovered instead.

As Minerva followed Rolanda through the doors, she gently reached out and touched her shoulder. "Rolanda? Are you alright?"

Rolanda jumped up at Minerva's touch and she quickly turned around. "What? Yes, yes, I'm fine," she answered absentmindedly. "I suppose the Firewhisky has gone to _my_ head as well," she smiled awkwardly, hoping Minerva would not press any further, because she certainly wasn't able to talk about something she couldn't even explain herself.

Minerva tilted her head and furrowed her brows, which prompted an unexpected chuckle to escape Rolanda's lips. "Don't give me that look, Professor McGonagall. I assure you, I'm fine, though I do think we need to call it a night. You have to teach a class first thing in the morning and I have to rise early to set up the field for tomorrow night's game." She looked over at Minerva and smiled, relieved in the knowledge that the evening would soon be coming to an end.

Minerva's lips curled and a genuine smile reached her eyes, mirroring the one on Rolanda's face. "Thank you for inviting me to the match tonight, Rolanda. I thoroughly enjoyed myself."

Rolanda's lips suddenly turned into a familiar smirk, "Yes, well. That was quite obvious, I'd say."

Minerva blushed and lowered her eyes. "Please once again accept my apology," she spoke earnestly, looking back up at Rolanda. "I certainly never meant for that to happen."

"Don't worry any more about it, Minerva. As I've told you before, nothing has changed," Rolanda rushed out, avoiding Minerva's gaze, afraid of being caught at a blatant lie. She moved to give her a quick hug which turned into a clumsy embrace when Minerva was about to return the gesture just as Rolanda let go. "Thank you for coming along. It's been fun."

Minerva sighed, "Good night, Rolanda. I will see you in the Great Hall for breakfast tomorrow morning."

Roland turned away from her friend and hurried up the stairs to her quarters.

Minerva waited until Rolanda had disappeared from sight before making her way to her own quarters. Her mind was going a mile a minute causing her to bump right into someone who was walking in the opposite direction.

"Oh... I am so... Albus," Minerva exclaimed, looking up in surprise as she felt two strong arms steady her. "My apologies. I did not look where I was going."

"That is quite alright, Minerva," Albus reassured her. "Your mind seemed to be any place but here." He titled his head and smiled. "The Quidditch field perhaps?"

Minerva sighed again, her eyes filled with worry. "In a matter of speaking, yes."

Her inner turmoil didn't go unnoticed. "If you feel the need to share your thoughts, I'm more than willing to listen, my friend," Albus offered kindly. "I was just finishing up my rounds."

He extended his arm to Minerva who smiled gratefully and linked her arm with his. "Thank you, Albus."

They made their way over to his quarters and after they walked through the door, Albus motioned for Minerva to take a seat on the sofa. "Now. Can I get you something? Some Firewhisky perhaps to calm your nerves?"

Minerva vehemently shook her head and held up her hand, "Oh no, no, thank you! I have already had my share of Firewhisky tonight and it has not gone down well."

Albus poured himself some tea and went to sit in the chair opposite Minerva. "I take it something happened?"

Minerva simply nodded.

"Well, knowing you as I do, I'm certain you have already gone over it in your head and decided which course of action to take in order to solve whatever is troubling you. However, I am happy to listen and offer my advice if that is what you need," Albus said calmly, seeing the cogs turning in Minerva's head.

"That is the trouble, Albus," Minerva started, disheartened and confused. "I do not know why it happened or what it is I am feeling and what's even worse, I do not know where to begin making amends for what I did."

Albus observed Minerva closely, noticing her obvious distress. "Minerva, why don't you start from the beginning and tell me what happened to make you this upset?"

Minerva took a deep breath and proceeded to tell him about the events of the evening. She felt her heart sink when she spoke of the aftermath of the Quidditch match.

"... and then she simply turned around and walked away," Minerva finished, covering her face with her hands and rubbing her forehead. "I want to go over to her room and clear things up but I'm not sure if that is wise. Rolanda assured me nothing has changed, yet I feel as if it has and that frightens me." She dropped her hands in her lap, locking eyes with the Headmaster. "She is my friend, Albus. My dear friend. I need her in my life," Minerva lowered her head and swallowed the lump that had started to form in her throat.

Albus reached over and covered her hands with his. "Tell me, what would you say to her if she were here now?"

Minerva thought for a minute and furrowed her brows. "I suppose I would tell her the last thing I ever wanted to do was to put our friendship in jeopardy."

Albus nodded, "I understand." He let go of her hands and moved to sit back in his chair. "Let me ask you this, Minerva. Do you regret having kissed her or do you regret what happened after you did so?"

"What do you mean?" Minerva enquired, though fully aware of what he was referring to.

"I believe you know what I mean. You are not a woman known for acting on impulse, Minerva. The Firewhisky may very well have played a part in your actions, but perhaps it merely served to expedite what has been bubbling underneath the surface?"

Minerva nervously bit her lip. "That is exactly what I am afraid of."

Albus didn't respond, yet he looked compassionately over at Minerva to give her the confidence to put into words what her heart was trying to convey.

"A part of me did want to kiss Rolanda," Minerva admitted, "She is my friend, Albus, and I care about her very much. We have always been there for one another and she is one of the few people I can truly trust and count on. Yet lately, my feelings seem to have altered."

Minerva rose from her chair and walked over to the fireplace, gazing down at the crackling fire. She stretched out her hands, seeking comfort in the heat of the flames caressing her palms.

"I am afraid," she suddenly confessed. "I cannot allow myself to start feeling again. I have lost everyone I have ever cared for and I do not want to risk losing Rolanda as well. She has kept me afloat during these past six months ever since Finn..." Minerva swallowed as a feeling of guilt washed over her. She pulled her hands back and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Finn... it feels as if I'm betraying him. I loved him... I still love him. We were supposed to spend the rest of our lives together. How can I even think about caring for someone else so soon? And more importantly, what kind of example would I be setting for the students if I acted on feelings that may or may not be there?" She uttered distraughtly.

Minerva tilted her head back and closed her eyes as she tried to regain her composure. She straightened her back before she turned around and spoke calmly, sorrow colouring her voice. "I desperately miss having someone to come home to and I need to give myself more time to come to terms with Finn's death." She nodded her head decisively, "Yes. That is what is best for everyone."

Minerva walked over to where Albus was sitting and tenderly laid her hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, Albus, for making me see things more clearly. I can always count on you to help me realise what needs to be done."

Albus looked up at her and covered her hand with his, squeezing it gently. "You're most welcome, my friend. Will you permit me to offer you one piece of advice before you leave?"

Minerva inclined her head, "And what would that be?"

The Headmaster smiled kindly, "I would urge you to consider your feelings carefully and act accordingly."

Minerva smiled back at him before making her way towards the door. As she opened it, she turned to face him once more. "Tomorrow morning, after breakfast, I shall speak with Rolanda and rectify the situation. Thank you again, Albus," Minerva said as she walked out the door and closed it softly behind her.

Elsewhere in the castle, Rolanda had been hurrying towards her own quarters, but the persistent gnawing feeling in her stomach had made her decide to seek some council. When she knocked on the door leading to the private quarters of the person she came to see, her mind was racing.

The door opened and the friendly but enquiring face of the Matron of Hogwarts appeared. "Rolanda?" She wondered, "I was just about to turn in. What are you doing here at this time of night? Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you, Poppy," Rolanda greeted her. "Actually I came to see you about Minerva."

Poppy immediately sprang into action, reaching for her medical bag. "Minerva? What's wrong? Has she relapsed?"

Rolanda held up her hands, "No, no, nothing like that. Don't worry, she's fine. At least... I think she is. No, I'm sure she is. Then again, she may not be..."

"Rolanda!" Poppy spoke sternly, standing with her arms akimbo. "Stop speaking in riddles. You are not making sense. What is wrong with Minerva? Does she need medical assistance?"

"No, she doesn't," Rolanda assured her as she sighed. "It's me."

"You?" Poppy asked worriedly, visually examining Rolanda for any injuries. "Why do you need medical assistance?"

"I don't. I need some advice."

"Well, why didn't you say so in the first place," Poppy sighed in relief, putting her medical bag down and stepping aside, allowing Rolanda entry to her quarters. "Come right in. I will make you a cuppa."

"Thanks, Poppy," Rolanda gratefully acknowledged as she entered the room.

Poppy walked over to the kitchen, only to come back out seconds later, carrying a tray with a pot of tea, two cups and a plate of biscuits. She made her way to the sofa, where Rolanda had taken a seat, set the tray down onto the table and started pouring the tea.

"Now, do you want to tell me what this is all about? You had me worried. Why do you need advice at this time of night?" Poppy asked, handing Rolanda a cup.

"Well, as you know Minerva and I went to the Quidditch World Cup final tonight," Rolanda started, dunking a biscuit in her tea and taking a bite.

Poppy smiled, bringing the cup to her lips, "Yes, I heard Scotland won. Minerva must have been elated."

Rolanda smiled awkwardly. "Yes, she was. In fact, that is why I came to see you." She took a sip of her tea before setting it down on the coffee table and taking a deep breath to address the questioning look on Poppy's face. "Minerva kissed me."

Poppy nearly spat out her tea, "What?!" She coughed and put the cup down, wiping droplets of tea from her robe and pulling herself together as she looked over at Rolanda in bewilderment. "Minerva... kissed you? Minerva McGonagall? Kissed you? Are you sure?"

Rolanda chuckled, "Yes, Poppy, I'm quite sure seeing as I was the one on the receiving end of the kiss."

Poppy shook her head, "I'm sorry, Rolanda, that was a silly question but I hope you'll forgive me when I say I'm more than a little confused, as I can imagine you must be. What in Merlin's name happened between you two?"

Rolanda shook her head, "I wish I knew. The game was quite exhilarating and Minerva was more excited than I have seen her in years. She was jumping up and down, cheering the Scottish team on at the top of her voice. I was having a great time just watching her," Rolanda chuckled again as her mind travelled back to earlier that night. "And then the game suddenly ended in a win for the home team and before I knew what was happening, her lips were on mine."

Rolanda picked up her cup again and sipped quietly from her tea, a slew of emotions rushing through her once more.

Poppy watched her carefully, noticing there was something Rolanda was not telling her. "Did you return the kiss?"

Rolanda looked over to Poppy, "No, I didn't. Minerva pulled back as soon as she realised what she was doing. It all happened so quickly." Rolanda's thoughts drifted back to that moment and how she had wanted to return the kiss, a realisation that was both frightening and comforting.

Poppy could see the change in Rolanda's expression and smiled. "Do you wish you had?"

Rolanda nodded in embarrassment, her cheeks taking on a light shade of red, "Yes, I do. But I wish I knew why. Why did Minerva kiss me and why did I want to kiss her back?" Rolanda slumped back into her chair. "It's all so confusing."

Poppy agreed. "Yes, one might say that. Have you spoken to Minerva about it?"

Rolanda shook her head. "We didn't talk about it. Well, not exactly. Minerva apologised and I told her it was fine, but I think we both realised it's not."

"Don't you think you should talk it over with her, sooner rather than later?" Poppy questioned.

"How can I talk to her about it, Poppy?" Rolanda suddenly felt jittery. She got up off her chair and started pacing the room, gesturing with her arms as she spoke. "What would I say to her? I don't even know what I'm feeling and I'm sure she doesn't want to think about it anymore. I mean, she kept apologising for kissing me, so that doesn't bode well for me now, does it?"

"Rolanda, you don't know what she..." Poppy tried but before she could get a word in edgewise, Rolanda rattled on, still pacing up and down.

"Minerva is my friend. She has been for more years than I care to remember. When have I begun to think of her as anything other than a friend? Do I even feel more than friendly affection for her? What's to say tonight wasn't just brought on by an alcohol-induced haze? After all, in all the years we have been friends, we've been to dozens of Quidditch matches together and nothing like this has ever happened before. And why should it have? Minerva is straight, isn't she? She has never given me any reason to believe she is interested in women, let alone me."

"Rolanda?" Poppy tried again but to no avail.

"And why..." Rolanda continued, "...why did she kiss me in the first place? Was she _that_ drunk or did she really want to or did I..."

"Rolanda!"

Rolanda's rambling suddenly came to a halt when Poppy's voice broke through her ruminations. "What?! Oh, I'm sorry, Poppy. I'm making no sense whatsoever am I?" She walked over to her chair and flopped back down onto it. "What were you going to say?"

Poppy smiled reassuringly and leaned over to take Rolanda's hand in hers and gently patted it. "If there's one thing I know about Minerva, and I'm quite certain I don't have to tell you this, is that she hardly ever does anything without having thought it over. Why don't you go and talk to her about it?"

"No," Rolanda shook her head determinedly and pulled her hand back. "I can't. Not right now. Besides, she's probably asleep already."

"Rolanda..." Poppy spoke sternly.

"It's alright, Poppy," Rolanda smiled as she rose from her chair. "I may be stubborn but I'm no fool. I promise you I will talk to Minerva and she and I will sort this out together."

She made her way to the door with Poppy following behind her. "Thank you for humouring an old, confused witch, Poppy," Rolanda chuckled and kissed Poppy's cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast."

Poppy shook her head and smiled at Rolanda's self-deprecating sense of humour as she closed the door behind her, "Good night, Rolanda."

* * *

The next morning, Minerva woke up, weary but determined. She had been up until the early hours of the morning, thinking about her friendship with Rolanda and the advice Albus had given her. She had come to realise she did harbour warm feelings for Rolanda which were not merely the result of missing Finn and grieving over him. Nevertheless, she had decided not to share those feelings with her friend. There was not only the fear of losing her friendship, but Minerva was unyielding in her belief that as a teacher and Deputy Headmistress, her actions should at all times be exemplary. And then there was the way Rolanda had reacted after the kiss. If she ever did express the way she had started to feel about her, Minerva was certain her affections would be rejected.

Even though she had made peace with her decision, Minerva could not help but be bothered by Rolanda's distant demeanour when they'd arrived back at the castle. She was aware that her own behaviour had been out of the ordinary, to put it mildly, yet it hadn't warranted Rolanda's aloofness and her dashing off to her quarters in such a rush. Through all of their arguments, disagreements and quarrels, they had never not been able to talk with one another as rational adults and Minerva was not about to let this time be a first.

She got up and went through her morning routine, knowing that she should seek out Rolanda before they had to tend to their respective duties, since she was not prepared to let their friendship suffer because of a silly mistake.

On the far end of the corridor, in the flight instructor's quarters, Rolanda hadn't fared any better in terms of sleep. After she'd gotten back to her chambers, she kept replaying the night over and over in her head, while Poppy's words lingered in the back of her mind, ' _she hardly ever does anything without having thought it over_ '. She knew Poppy was right, but that didn't explain why Minerva had kissed her. Did she have feelings for her? Rolanda shook her head and mumbled to herself, "Don't be daft."

Rolanda threw back the duvet and stepped out of bed. She dreaded having to go in for breakfast because she knew Minerva would be anxious to speak with her and she was not in the mood. Rolanda walked over to the bathroom. She washed her face and took a look at herself in the mirror. "It can't be," she whispered, reaching for a towel. She leaned over, her hands resting on either side of the sink as she repeated her words, louder this time, "It can't be! You need to forget about this. She has lost her husband. She is still grieving."

Even though that terrible accident had occurred six months ago, Rolanda could still remember it like it was yesterday. She was told to report to the Headmaster's office at once because of an emergency involving Minerva.

 _Rolanda anxiously knocked on the door to the Headmaster's office._

" _Enter," the sonorous sound of Albus's voice sounded from the other side of the door._

 _When Rolanda entered the room, Albus looked up from his work and put his quill down, "Rolanda! Good. Thank you for coming."_

 _Rolanda quickly walked over to his desk. "Albus, what in the name of all that is magic is wrong? I was told it was something having to do with Minerva. Is she alright? I haven't seen her all day."_

 _Albus motioned for her to sit down. "Physically yes, but I called you over because I suspect she might soon be in need of support."_

" _Why? What's happened?" Rolanda asked as she sat down, her voice laced with concern._

" _Minerva is at St. Mungo's," Albus started before getting up and swiftly making his way over to Rolanda who had jumped out of her chair and rushed towards the fireplace. "She is fine," he said, taking Rolanda's arm. "It's Finn. He's been bitten by a venomous Tentacula this morning. Minerva is by his side now but Hippocrates Smethwyck, the healer-in-charge at St. Mungo's, believes he doesn't have much time left."_

" _I need to go," Rolanda stated urgently only to be stopped by Albus, who kept hold of her arm. "Albus..." she gritted through her teeth._

" _I have asked Minerva to keep me abreast of any developments, Rolanda. I merely wanted to inform you now, because..."_

 _However, before the Headmaster could finish his sentence, a silver tabby cat patronus appeared carrying one short message: 'Finn is gone'._

 _Rolanda gasped, putting her hand over her mouth in horror. She wrestled her arm free and spoke resolutely, "I need to go, Albus. Now! She needs me." She grabbed a handful of floo powder and disappeared into the flames. Albus watched her go, sadness written all over his face._

 _When Rolanda arrived at St. Mungo's, she bolted over to the reception desk and shouted, "Where is Minerva McGonagall?!" startling the Welcome Witch who dropped her clipboard and put her hand over her heart._

" _Madam Hooch! There is no need to shout," she reprimanded the flight instructor, even though she felt slightly intimidated by the sheer force and determination Rolanda exuded._

 _Rolanda slammed her hand down onto the reception desk, "'Don't argue with me at a time like this! Where is she?"_

 _The Welcome Witch picked up her clipboard from the floor and went over the list of patients. "She is in the 'Dangerous' Dai Llewellyn Ward on the first floor where her husband has been admitted, Madam Hooch," the witch spoke calmly._

" _Thank you," Rolanda murmured before hurrying up the stairs to discover Minerva, sitting quietly in the corner of the waiting room, staring blankly into the distance, her hands clasped together in her lap._

 _Rolanda felt her heart drop and she swallowed a couple of times before walking over to where Minerva was sitting. She sat down in the chair next to her and gently laid her hand atop Minerva's. At first there was no reaction, but slowly Minerva's head turned around and she looked over at Rolanda, her eyes swollen from crying, "He is gone," she whispered barely audibly._

 _Rolanda stared at Minerva's tear-stained face and wrapped her arms around her, "I'm so sorry." She softly stroked her hair, feeling silent tears dampening the back of her cloak._

Rolanda could feel tears welling up as she remembered that night. She quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand and finished getting ready for breakfast. She needed for things to go back to the way they were but she knew they couldn't if Minerva persisted in speaking with her and analysing the situation, which she was wont to do. Therefore, Rolanda decided to avoid Minerva at all costs until the events of the past night were nothing but a distant memory.

* * *

To Minerva's dismay, breakfast had been an uncomfortable affair. Even though her seat at the dais wasn't next to Rolanda's, they always made sure to exchange a word or two about the day before or the one ahead. Yet this morning, there was none of their familiar banter. Not a single word after an obligatory 'good morning' or even a polite nod. Despite Minerva's attempts, Rolanda had been avoiding any eye contact and before Minerva had been able to go over to her to have a word, she had made her way to the Quidditch pitch, leaving a stunned and irritated Minerva in her wake. She was intent on calling Rolanda out on her behaviour but that would have to wait since her morning was filled with meetings and classes.

As lunchtime came round, Minerva noticed Rolanda's empty seat. She searched the Great Hall for her, but was disappointed when she became aware that she was nowhere to be found. Albus noticed his deputy's eyes darting around the room and leaned in. "She is not here, Minerva," he whispered. "She asked to be excused because she needed more time to prepare for the game tonight."

Minerva glared at him. "Thank you, Albus," she said curtly. Her aggravation was growing as was her sense of worry. Was Rolanda avoiding her?

After lunch had finished, an increasingly annoyed Minerva rapidly made her way to the Quidditch pitch, taking large strides, her back straightened and her lips pursed to a thin line which caused students and teachers alike to get out of her way when they saw her approaching. An irate Professor McGonagall was never a good person to cross.

Poppy was busy finishing up her paper work in the Infirmary but she suddenly looked up to see her friend speed along Hogwarts' corridors, her robes floating behind her like a sea of emerald gems. She shook her head knowing all too well what was about to happen and her heart went out to Rolanda whom she was certain to be at the receiving end of Minerva's impending tirade.

 _To be continued_

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


End file.
